A Knight's Tale
by kharyne
Summary: Here is a A.U. of V&B. I did this for school so just bare with it.:P Hope You like!


Rude, obnoxious, and filled with pride the great warrior stood on top of the world as he was rewarded by the king once again for his glorious victory. As the people cheered for their hero, no their conqueror because he was not qualified as a hero with his denote attitude and his strict way of life that kept everyone avoiding him as to not get between his temper and his power. Women wanted him and men admired him but still feared the great warrrior with a stone heart.  
  
As the King rewarded him, all the fierce warrior could think of was getting home and finally getting some rest from his long journey. After what seemed like ages, the King finally dismissed the warrior. The King ofered him food, a bed, and seeing as how the knights clothing were nothing more than hsreds, the King offered the knight new armor, but only concluded with the warriors refusal. With tha, the King instead invited the knight to attend the carnival they were having that evening in his name.  
  
As soon as he got home he threw his armor to the floor and sat in the nearest seat he could find. With a sigh he looked around the room and uestioned himself, "what am i missing? I mean I have everything any man could possibly want in the univese. I have my health, a home, honor, and the most important... my pride. Yet I feel nothing different then I did when I was just a soldier. Vegeta your thinking to much. I'm sure it will feel better when you had some rest." With that out of tha way the knight sleeps until the festival.  
  
The gray clouds surrounded the festival as the people cheered and celebrated. Children ran around acting like the great warriors themselves while the ground ups watched,.drank, and laughed. Vegeta was of to one side alienated from everyone else just waiting for another battle to lighten his spirit again. The proud warrior watched the townspeople and wished he ahd what they did. Lost in thought he didn't notice a familiar face join him.  
  
"Hmmm...so you're the great knight... huh Vegeta," a sweet voice came from behind him.  
  
"Bluma," he was surprised to see his old friend.  
  
"Well at least you still remember me. I thought with all your fame and everything, that you forgot about the little people," she teased as she gave him a hug.  
  
Vegeta was glad to see his friend, but did not want to show any weakness so he pushed her away.  
  
"Well I see you still haven't changed, still got that pride of your."  
  
"That's right. My pride is my life."  
  
"Poor Vegeta, tell me has your pride gave you any happiness?" Bulma left him so he could think things over.  
  
She was right. He thought, but without his pride he would be nothing. His thought wew disturbed with cries from the people. Vegeta turned a corner to see a furious red dragon trying to eat some of the townspeople. Vegeta tried to help by getting them to a safer spot. With his strenght Vegeta could pick two or three of them and leave to get thrre more. He thought he had everyone when he heard another cry. It came from Bulma; the dragon had her in its grasps.  
  
Vegeta could not believe what he saw and with fury he launched to the dragon. The dragon had dropped Bulma and was getting ready to stab her. Vegeta rose to help her friend, his only friend. Bulma saw the pointed tail coming at her, so she clsoed her eyes and prepaired for the worse.All she could hear was gasps from the townpeople, so she opened her eyes to see Vegeta in front of her. He collapsed to the floor.  
  
The king and all of his knights had arrived and stopped the dragon from doing any more harm. Everyone gathered around as Bulma swooped the knight in her arms.  
  
"You saved me. But why?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
He knew he could not lie to her so he told her the truth. "Be... because...I..Love You..."   
  
Vegeta went unconsicious, and then the king had sent him to the infermary. Days passed and finally the knight had woken up. He had survived. Later on that day he went home to have his mate waiting for him. He smiled as he finally realized that now he had the world in his hands because for the first time he was whole. 


End file.
